We All Make Bad Decisions
by MajesticNinjaRen
Summary: No one, wizard and witch alike, could have possibly predicted the disaster that would be unleashed upon them. A disaster that all started with the discovery of an alternate world - a crazy, messed up alternate world of pirates, marines, and revolutionaries. AKA- HP/OP crossover with One Piece characters becoming Hogwarts professors


**Description:** After all, they lived in a magical world; the unexplainable and the improbable were but words in their lexicon. There was little fault in the assumption that they would be able to brave any storm that raged by. Therefore, no one, wizard and witch alike, could have possibly predicted the disaster that would be unleashed upon them. A disaster that all started with the discovery of an alternate world - a crazy, messed up alternate world of pirates, marines, and revolutionaries.

AKA- HP/OP crossover with One Piece characters becoming Hogwarts professors

Post two years- An ambiguous point in the One Piece timeline. Sabo and Luffy have already met. Ace and Whitebeard are alive. Why? Because the author said so, and I need some ASL brotherly love. It's been years, and I still haven't recovered from Ace's death. And, and… I just, it's magic. I can't leave any of the characters out. This is supposed to be a crack fic. If Ace is dead, then inevitably that will be brought up at one point in the fiction, and there's no way I could keep it light hearted.

Placed during second book/movie- Chamber of Secrets

 **Warning:** Lot of inaccuracies and discrepancies, Characters out of whack, it's been years since I last watched Harry Potter and even longer since I read the books, self indulgent fic due to my love of One Piece (and trust me, it will show, especially Luffy. Dang it, Luffy, I love you too much), Take anything I spout science or even science fiction related with a grain of salt

 **Disclaimer:** I own neither Harry Potter nor One Piece. I do not have the genius for it, and I haven't practice near enough to reach even close to their skill for masterful story telling. This is nonprofit and made just for fun.

 _This whole story will be drabble-esque. If there are any sudden jumps in the timeline, you will be warned ahead of time._

This is your last chance to exit the tab.

Still haven't? Alright then, we shall begin.

 _o-o-o_

 _1\. Even with the most detailed plans, it's easy to be overwhelmed- upon discovery does disaster await_

Deep down in the Ministry of Magic, on a floor dedicated to Mysteries were a group of people. Their faces were covered and each had what appeared to be a protective field surrounding them.

They were aptly named and enigmatically known as the Unspeakables.

And, the place they were currently standing in was the Room of Dimensions.

They stood in a full circle, all a reasonable distance from the archway sitting in the center. There was an obvious tension in the air. Unease burdened the backs of all those there, and if not for the icy coldness of the room, there would had been sweat coating the high strung individuals.

Their anxiety was not for a little matter of course. With a recent breakthrough in their research and endless hours, days, even weeks spent just checking over and working towards finding any issues or outliers that would screw over their project, they were finally initiating one of the most dangerous steps of their process- experimentation. They were about to perform something once considered impossible, if not forbidden.

 _Interdimensional travel._

The questions were endless. The reasons why not to were boundless.

 _Would the spell actually work?_ And, if it didn't, how horrendous would the consequences be? What would be the rebound of the enormous amount of magical energy that was about to be applied towards the trial? The casualties? The possible deaths?

However, there was no longer any chance of backing out.

"On the count of three."

They held their breaths.

"Start!"

A spark, a crackle, and large amounts of magic spewed from each of the Unspeakables' wands- all hitting their appointed target, the archway.

They held their ground. It would be hours before they could once more lower their wands.

All they could do was wait.

o-o-o

 ** _Trial 1:_**

 _Start- 6 AM_

 _End - 9AM_

 _Five hours in total_

 _During the process, the Archway absorbed the energy as proposed. However, the absorbed energy would ultimately disperse back into the surrounding sphere as opposed to maintaining stagnancy. The prior spell placed on arch Ad infinitum was unsuccessful and did not function as speculated._

 _Trial 1: Failure - No visible backlash - No noted discrepancies in the magical composition of the room, All people accounted for, No casualties_

o-o-o

Through the span of a week, trial two and three and eventually trial fifteen all failed due to unforeseen errors. All noted and corrected.

Trial sixteen was about to begin. The group stood no less anxious, but more fatigued from the excess use of energy.

"On the count of three." was called, and they all got into their positions.

"Start!"

And, with a spark and a crackle, the magic burst from their wands; however, this time, the response was instantaneous. A bright light flashed and encompassed the area momentarily blinding the group.

Once it had cleared, where once stood an empty archway, was now a portal like substance with flashes of green resembling that of plant life and a gentle breeze that blew through the room reminiscent of ocean air.

They knew.

They had done it.

They had created a gateway to another dimension.

o-o-o

For the rest of the month, they tested the portal to make certain there would be no threat to any life that entered through it or exited from the other side. There was no need for another veil like that of which found in the Death Chamber. They already had enough trouble with only one.

After the ceaseless probing of portal and finally sending one of their own through, they discover that their portal led to an island- possibly uninhabited.

This was only the beginning of their research.

After assuring the safety of the portal, they set up investigative teams to scout out the surrounding area.

After the study of the island came further exploration of the new world.

After a month they discovered that it's composed of mainly seas and islands, and they were located in what was known as the South Blue.

 _"How unique, a whole island dedicated to a muggle martial arts. They called it Karate, the same as our own."_

After two, they learned of Gol D. Roger and how the world was currently in an era known as the Great Pirate Age.

 _"The world's powers seem to be divided into three main groups: pirates, marines, and revolutionaries."_

After five, they understood the potential power of devil fruits and just how dangerous it really was.

 _"It seems that we've a built landmine."_

After six months, they had sent their discoveries and further research to the head of the Ministry.

 _"They're going to initiate contact with one of the other world's leaders. Sengoku is his name."_

After a full year, a treaty is made between the two worlds.

o-o-o

 **The Daily Prophet**

 _A NEW WORLD DISCOVERED! THE MINISTER HIMSELF AN INTERDIMENSIONAL TRAVELER!_

"... a treaty has been created with another dimension. There will soon be many changes to our everyday lives as there has been an agreement to send representatives from each world. A leak in the Ministry states that the people are unlike any we have seen before, with powers unlike our own and some as dangerous as those of the Forbidden. Just what kind of change could this bring? I for one believe that we, the people, should have had more of involvement in this decision…"

o-o-o

Instead of the usual news coo, an owl could be seen flying towards the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

On the letter attached to the owl's leg was a word clear and bolded, **Hogwarts.**


End file.
